Blog It Up!
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Miss Collins decides to make it mandatory for her students to create and maintain their own blogs. Oh Lord, blogs at the Palm Woods...WHAT could POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. Katie Samantha Knight

**(A/N: Hello all! This is one of my new projects! Blog It Up! I hope you enjoy. ^_^)**

Online Blogging Journal: James Diamond

Date: August 12th

Hey everyone! James here! I know exactly what you're thinking. Why did Miss Collins assign us to write a blog? I have no clue. But it's assigned and here I am…soo…

I don't know what to write.

I like singing, I like pie…

That's about it.

I asked Kendall what else I could write about and he told me I should try to write about my day. I think that's a great idea. I know you are all interested on the Face's daily routine.

I woke up. Grabbed some clothes, and showered. I shampooed my hair. Cuda products work wonders. Even if my hair is naturally fantastic. The water was really hot. And steamy. Kinda like me! Wink wink. ;)

After that, I played some video games, and tanned by the pool. My tan turned out great, by the way. Tanning for me was a win-win situation, especially because I did some deep thinking by the pool. Heavy stuff, man.

Like, what would one toaster say to another toaster? "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?"

And, who closes the door when the bus driver gets out? Seriously, who does?

Dinner time now. JD out!

_**Comments for James's Blog:**_

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says: <strong>James, sometimes I worry about you…I mean, really. "Heavy stuff, man"…?

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says: <strong>Dude! That was some deep shit!

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCorndogs says: <strong>Deep shit! LMAO.

* * *

><p><strong>MynameisKendallK says: <strong>*facepalm* Only you, Carlos…

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCornDogs says:<strong> :3

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says: <strong>Oh dear Lord, James. You're not even that attractive.

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says:<strong> ^I have to agree with Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says:<strong> Ladies, ladies…it's not healthy to keep denying your obvious crushes on me…

* * *

><p><strong>MamaBearKnight says:<strong> James! Katie doesn't even like boys yet!

* * *

><p><strong>CharastimaticCam says:<strong> Mrs. Knight, with all due respect…I'm pretty sure you're wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>MamaBearKnight says<strong>: Why? What do you know?

* * *

><p><strong>CharismaticCam says:<strong> Uhm…nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>MamaBearKnight says:<strong> KATIE SAMANTHA KNIGHT, GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT THIS MOMENT!

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says<strong>: Thanks a LOT, Camille! -.-

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says:<strong> Heheheheh…Samantha.

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCornDogs says:<strong> Heheheheh…shit!

* * *

><p><em>For more of the 192 comments accumulated so far, click here.<em>


	2. James Will Be Arrested!

**(A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! You guys rock! Haha, some of you actually clicked on the "Click here for more of the accumulated comments" thing. xD R&R!)**

Online Blogging Journal: Katie Knight

Date: August 14th

I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO CAMILLE ROBERTS. EVER. AGAIN.

I HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS CAMILLE. ARE YOU? YOU BETTER BE.

I'm going to follow James's example and tell you how _my _day was. Except not my day today, obviously, because it's morning and the day's not over yet.

After that little slip-up Camille made the other day on James's blog, my mom made me come downstairs. So I did. She lectured me on how all boys are stupid, how all boys are "icky," and I don't need to like boys until I get older and I can "fully comprehend the way boys think and operate".

AND THEN SHE PROCEEDED TO LECTURE ME ON THE BIRDS AND THE BEES AND I WANTED TO DIE.

Do you know how hard it is to make me, Katie Knight, _embarrassed_? I was blushing throughout the whole thing!

And y'know what? Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall laughed about it! They thought it was funny! Only Logan felt a little bad. The other three thought it was hysterical.

You've made me mad, boys. You've crossed me.

I will have my revenge. Remember that. Katie Knight always gets her revenge.

_**Comments for Katie's Blog:**_

* * *

><p><strong>CharismaticCam says: <strong>Katie, I'm sorry! Really, I am!

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCornDogs says: <strong>Ahhh Katie. I'm sorry. But that was hilarious. It really was.

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says: <strong>You will pay. All four of you will pay.

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says: <strong>You won't do anything to me, Katie. You love me. *Heart*

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says: <strong>GO DIE.

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says: <strong>And stop texting me, James! I'm gonna call the cops!

* * *

><p><strong>CurlyJen says: <strong>He's been texting you too?

* * *

><p><strong>BrunetteJen says: <strong>OMG! Me three!

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says: <strong>Ladies, ladies…let's not start a fight…but _if _you do, lemme know first. So I can tape it. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says: <strong>HORNDOG. I'M CALLING THE COPS.

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says: <strong>You can hardly be arrested for being a horndog…if you could, James woulda gotarrested a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says: <strong>Well, if he keeps bothering me, I'm gonna have him arrested for stalking!

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says: <strong>After I get him arrested for pedophilia.

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says: <strong>Only thing I'm gonna get arrested for is being too sexy…

* * *

><p><strong>MrJettStetson says<strong>: Oh please. I am way better looking than you.

* * *

><p><strong>MrJettStetson says: <strong>And Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>MrJettStetson says: <strong>And I have better hair.

* * *

><p><strong>MynameisKendallK says: <strong>There is a _reason _Jo picked me over you…

* * *

><p><strong>MrJettStetson says: <strong>Jo was blind.

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says: <strong>_You're _blind if you think you're better looking than me.

* * *

><p><strong>BlondJen says: <strong>In this case, I have to agree with James.

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says: <strong>DIGGING ME ALERT!

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says: <strong>Oh Lord…

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says: <strong>OH. I KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO GET LOGAN. AND CARLOS.

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says<strong>: …how?

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says: <strong>You shall see…you shall see.

* * *

><p><em>For more of the 235 comments accumulated so far, click here.<em>

**(A/N: Uh oh. What's Katie got cooking up? :O Lemme know what you think she's gonna do! And a hint for next chapter...there will be Lomille!)**


	3. Kendall's Next

**(A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while! But I have returned! Thanks everyone for their reviews on the last chapter! You get cookies.)**

Online Blogging Journal: Kendall Knight

Date: August 18th

Okay. I am afraid. Should I be afraid? I think I should be.

For the past few days, Katie has been grinning at Logan whenever he looks at her, and she quietly sings, "Logan has a secret, Logan has a secret!"

Logan himself is freaking out. He has no idea what Katie could be talking about and it has been driving him absolutely batty.

Whenever I tell her to cut it out, she looks at me and whispers, "You, Carlos, and James are next."

WHAT DOES SHE HAVE ON ME THAT I AM UNAWARE OF?

_**Comments for Kendall's Blog:**_

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says:<strong> Oh, you should be afraid. Very afraid. You're next.

* * *

><p><strong>MynameisKendallK says:<strong> Katie! Stop it!

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says:<strong> Yeah, Katie! And what secret of mine do you know of?

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says:<strong> *evil cackle*

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatortheGreat:<strong> Katie…come on!

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says:<strong> Ooh..my Juicy Secret Senses are tingling.

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says:<strong> Ooh…my Jennifer Is In Love With James senses are tingling!

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says:<strong> Ew! See, this is why I broke up with you! You're stupid!

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says:<strong> _You're _stupid!

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCorndogs says:<strong> He'll probably leave you alone if he finds someone new to flirt with. xD And when he does…wanna go to the movies with me?

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says:<strong> No!

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCorndogs says:<strong> Then what about the other Jennifers?

* * *

><p><strong>BrunetteJen says:<strong> After prom? NO!

* * *

><p><strong>CurlyJen says:<strong> No way!

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCorndogs says:<strong> Damn. :(

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says: <strong>You guys wanna know the secret so badly?

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says:<strong> Yes!

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says:<strong> Yes, yes, yes! Is it about Logan being in love with Camille?

* * *

><p><strong>CharismaticCam says:<strong> Um, Jennifer, Logan is _not _in love with me.

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says:<strong> Right. I'm not.

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says:<strong> Yeah. You are.

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says:<strong> No I'm not!

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen says:<strong> Yes you are!

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says:<strong> The secret is…there is no secret!

* * *

><p><strong>BlondeJen:<strong> …are you serious?

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says:<strong> As a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>LoganatorTheGreat says:<strong> What? If there was no secret, why would you say there was?

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says:<strong> To get inside your paranoid little mind and freak you out. The stress has been eating you alive for days. You were nearly dying expecting me to reveal some big secret or something. _That _in itself was my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>MynameisKendallK says:<strong> Whoa. That's downright diabolical.

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7:<strong> I know, big brother, I know, and you're next.

* * *

><p><strong>MynameisKendallK says:<strong> Oh…yay. Can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCorndogs says:<strong> Wait...if that's how you got Logan, how are you going to get us…?

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says:<strong> Let's just say I know something you don't know, and I also know something you don't know I know. *sly grin*

* * *

><p><strong>CarlitosLovesCorndogs says:<strong> Oh my God…

* * *

><p><strong>KatieKnight7 says:<strong> Oh my God, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheFace says:<strong> ^You spelled James wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>CharismaticCam says:<strong> ^We need to get you a new girl, fast…

* * *

><p><em>For more of the 217 comments accumulated so far, click here.<em>

**(A/N: Uh oh..there's gonna be a lot of romance and drama next chapter. Any guesses on what's gonna happen? I've been hinting at a few things.)**


End file.
